Stuck
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Gabriella a subit une TRES mauvaise journée. La chance vatelle tourner quand elle se retrouvera seule avec un certain Troy Bolton ?
1. Chapter 1

J'ai écrit cette fic depuis un petit bout de temps (en interactive), puis je suis tombée sous le charme de HSM et j'ai décider de la remanier

Gabriella a un petit frère dans cette fic (il ne fait qu'une brève apparition), elle est amoureuse de Troy mais ne le connaît pas vraiment.

**Disclaimer** : High School Musical appartient à Disney.

_**Stuck**_

Ecrit par : Kisa

**Chapitre I**

Gabriella avait vraiment passé une journée qu'on pourrait qualifier de « merdique ».

Ce matin, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Elle avait donc du se dépêcher et, en sautant du lit, elle s'était étalée de tout son long à cause d'un jouet en plastique que son petit frère avait laissé trainer dans sa chambre. Puis, en prenant son yaourt au petit déjeuner, elle avait confondu le sucre et le sel. Elle s'était ensuite brûler la langue en buvant son chocolat. Quand elle voulu prendre sa douche, l'eau chaude avait été coupée et elle dut se laver en claquant des dents sous l'eau glacée.

Puis il fallut s'habiller, et elle se cogna au coin bien pointu de sa table de chevet pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne lui restait plus de haut mettable – tous étant soit à laver soit à repasser-.

Elle enfila donc un haut froissé tout en se lavant les dents. Evidemment, du dentifrice coula tâchant sa tenue. Elle commence à jurer et à déblatérer tous les gros mots qu'elle connaissait et sa mère passa par là au même moment, s'arrêtant pour lui faire la morale, et pour lui dire de rester polie.

C'est donc de TRES mauvaise humeur que Gabriella sortit finalement de chez elle. Il pleuvait dehors et elle n'avait pas pris de parapluie. Son bus lui passa juste sous le nez en prenant bien soin de rouler à toute allure sur la flaque qui se trouvait près d'elle, ne manquant pas de la tremper jusqu'aux os. Elle attendit donc le prochain sous un abri-bus qui n'en est pas un, vu que le toit avait été cassé.

Elle arriva à son lycée, dégoulinante, avec vingt minutes de retard. La prof de maths, qui ne l'aimait guère la regarda dédaigneusement pour finalement lui dire qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas en cours, et qu'elle devait copier les pages 26 à 72 du manuel en attendant que l'heure finisse.

La suite des cours n'avait été que banalité, elle avait été envoyée au tableau pour les rares exercices qu'elle n'avait pas su faire et somnola en attendant que la matinée se passe (tout en essayant de sécher près du radiateur qui ne marchait pratiquement pas).

Vint ensuite le déjeuner. A la cantine. Sans Taylor qui était malade aujourd'hui. Moment de pur bonheur. Ironie, ironie quand tu nous tiens !

Aujourd'hui, chou fleur et côte de porc ultra-dure avec du pain racis. Accompagnons ceci d'une banane noire qui date du mois dernier.

Gabriella tria ce qui était mangeable (c'est à dire pas grand chose) de ce qui ne l'était pas et soupira en voyant s'avancer Sharpay, la fille qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Cette dernière s'arrêta à sa hauteur et ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer que son haut était tâché, pas repassé, trempé… Qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer aujourd'hui, qu'elle avait des cernes qui la faisaient ressembler à une morte vivante… N'ayant même plus la volonté de répliquer, elle la laisse l'injurier à loisir. Une fois qu'elle eut terminer, elle soupira et se reconcentra sur son ô-sublime déjeuner, avant de remarquer que Troy, la star de basket-ball pour laquelle elle avait le béguin depuis son entrée au lycée la regardait depuis tout à l'heure. On ne pouvait pas faire pire, si ?

Si.

Alors qu'elle ramenait son plateau, elle se prit les pieds dans le sac que Sharpay avait négligemment oublié de pousser et s'étaa par terre pour la seconde fois de la journée, faisant tomber son plateau dans un énorme fracas, se faisant siffler et applaudir par tous les étudiants de la cafét'.

La femme de ménage lui donna le balai et elle commença à arranger les dégats. Sharpay lui fit encore une remarque désobligeante, mais là, Gabriella était _vraiment_ à bout, elle allait devenir folle, il fallait **EVACUER** la pression !! Alors elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, elle giffla sa pire ennemie de toutes ses forces. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans toute la salle. Et Sharpay la regarda, choquée, une main sur sa joue rouge, avant de se ruer sur elle en poussant un hurlement strident. Elles commencèrent à se battre comme des gamines, à coups d'ongles, de dents, de 'tirage' de cheveux… Jusqu'à ce que deux surveillants les séparent enfin.

6 heures de colle.

Gabriella n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que cette journée finisse ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait encore se passer.

Etonnement, les cours de l'après-midi n'apportèrent rien de plus à sa cascade de catastrophres. Mais devait-elle vraiment être soulagée ?

Plus qu'un cours et elle était en week-end !

Plus que quelques secondes et elle était en week-end !

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

- Gabriella !

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son élan désespéré pour sortir de la classe. Et elle se dirigea vers le prof de philosophie qui lui demandait d'approcher :

- J'aurai besoin que vous déposiez cette pile de feuille dans la salle 360 s'il vous plait, j'en ai besoin pour mon cours de lundi ! Merci ! ajouta-t-il en partant, sans demander son reste.

Gabriella regarda méchamment l'immense pile qui se dressait devant elle et soupira de résignation. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, retroussa les manches de son sweat et prit la pile par dessous.

Alors qu'elle avançait, elle pria pour que rien ne tombe, elle n'avait pas envie de passer plus de temps ici ! Elle se diriga vers la salle que son prof lui avait indiquer. Bien évidemment, elle était au dernier étage ! Finalement, elle y était. Elle entra et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour déposer la pile sur le grand bureau.

Et là, une tête surgit de derrière ce bureau. Elle hurla comme une malade, lâchant toutes les feuilles qu'elle portait.

Devant elle ce tenait Troy Bolton, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Là, elle avait envie de le frapper. Son cœur battait à 200 à l'heure, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur !

Gabriella : Ca va pas la tête ?!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sous ce bureau ?! J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie !!!

Troy : Désolé ! dit-il en riant, je regardais si le prof avait laisser les copies du contrôle d'aujourd'hui et je me suis caché quand je t'ai entendue entrer, je croyais que c'était lui qui revenait !

Elle soupira. Puis le regarda. Il est vraiment très beau, encore plus de près. Il est grand, brun, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus… et quel sourire !

Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et s'agenouilla pour ramasser les feuilles qu'elle a fait tomber A CAUSE de lui.

Troy : Je vais t'aider ! Ca ira plus vite à deux !

_Gabriella (pensant) : Surtout que c'est de ta faute !_

Mais elle se contenta de le remercier.

Quand ils eurent terminer, il était plus de 19h00.

Troy : C'était toi ce midi ? Qui t'es battue avec Sharpay ?

Gabriella (rougit) : Oui… Tu sais c'est pas trop mon genre les bastons, mais on va dire que j'ai eu une très, très, très mauvaise journée aujourd'hui !

Troy (souriant) : J'étais content que tu la gifles, c'est une vraie peste cette fille !

Gabriella : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

En parlant, ils s'étaient diriger vers la sortie de la classe. Mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Gabriella.

Troy : Gabriella ?

Je ne sais même pas comment il connaît mon nom, tout ce que je peux faire c'est l'observer béatement.

Gabriella : Hum ?

Troy : Je crois que ta mauvais journée n'est pas terminée.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, haussant un sourcil.

Troy : La porte est coincée.

Gabriella : N'importe quoi voyons !

Elle le poussa sur le côté et essaya d'ouvrir. Non la porte était bel et bien coincée… ou, fermée ?

Gabriella : C'est pas vrai, la femme de ménage n'a pas pu fermer la porte ! On était à l'intérieur, elle nous aurait vu !

Troy : Ouais, ben celle là elle a pas du regarder ! Parce qu'on est coincer !

Je crois que ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi dérangé que ça, alors que de mon côté, c'est carrément la panique !

Gabriella : Mais tu te rends compte ?! On est coincer dans le lycée ?!!! Comment tu peux le prendre comme ça ?!

Troy : Panique pas ! On a juste à téléphoner, me rassure-t-il.

Gabriella : Je n'ai pas ammené mon portable.

Troy : C'est bon, j'ai le mien ! dit-il en sortant de sa poche un tout nouveau modèle.

Au lieu d'appeler il commença à rire. Un rire un peu nerveux qui se changa rapidement en fou rire.

Gabriella (agacée) : Bon, tu fais quoi là ?

Il lui tendit son portable.

Plus de batterie.

** A suivre **


	2. Chapter 2

Waouh ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :D Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Alors voilà la suite.. ;)

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical appartient à Disney.

_**Stuck**_

Ecrit par : Kisa

**Chapitre II**

Peut-être qu'en d'autres circonstances, être coincée avec un beau gosse comme Troy Bolton l'aurait moins dérangée, mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, Gabriella voulait rentrer chez elle, prendre un bon bain où elle pourrait paresser et se laver de toutes les horreurs de la journée, manger le bon riz cantonnais que sa mère avait promis pour ce soir, aller sur le net pour parler avec Taylor qui était malade et surtout, surtout, passer une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée dans son lit douillet ! Rien que de penser à sa couette et à son oreiller, Gabriella n'en pouvait plus !

Elle regarda le garçon qui était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle observait Troy de loin. Depuis son entrée au lycée en fait. Elle ne se lassait pas de le voir aux entraînements de basket, à la bibliothéque en train d'étudier … Elle le trouvait très beau, et avait toujours eu envie d'être seule avec lui, de lui parler gentillement et qu'il l'apprécie. Mais bon, en ce moment elle avait plus envie de se défouler et de le gifler plutôt qu'autre chose. Après tout c'était de SA faute si elle était coincée ici ! Enfin bon, de la faute du prof de philo aussi…

Elle soupira et se laissa choir par terre. Elle était maudite. C'était une des pires journées de sa vie !

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écouler. Dehors, il faisait presque nuit noire et elle se sentit frissonner. D'un côté, rester au lycée la nuit, certains pourraient penser que c'est une occasion de partir à « l'aventure », mais elle ne trouvait pas cela très excitant, plutôt effrayant… Et puis depuis tout à l'heure, Troy n'avait pas décrocher un seul mot.

_Il est avec une fille, il pourrait avoir un mot gentil pour me réconforter !_

Mais elle ne chercha pas non plus à engager la converation, ce silence était pesant, mais le fait de dire une connerie devant lui, elle n'en avait pas très envie. Elle s'allongea par terre et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Il fallait dormir, ça passerait sûrement plus vite.

Mais dès qu'elle se fut allongée, Troy l'interpella :

**Troy **: Hé ! Tu dors ?

_Les mecs c'est stupide parfois!_

**Gabriella **: Non…

**Troy** : Tu veux pas qu'on parle ? J'm'ennuie…

La jeune fille se redressa sur un coude et l'observa. Il était vraiment très beau…

**Troy **: Tu me mates ? dit-il en rigolant.

Gabriella rougit furieusement et fut contente d'être dans le noir.

**Gabriella **: Pas du tout ! répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

Il rit doucement.

**Gabriella** : Au fait, comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

**Troy** : Je connais toujours le prénom des jolies filles.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Lui, Troy Bolton, venait la traiter de jolie fille ? Elle devait rêver… et cauchemarder en même temps se dit-elle en repensant à sa journée.

**Gabriella **: Non, sérieusement…

**Troy** : Mais je suis sérieux ! Et puis, je sais que tu es en terminale 2, que tu aimes lire les romans de science-fiction, que tu es une bête en maths et en sciences… et que tu aimes me mater quand je joues au basket !!

**Gabriella **: Eh !! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était surprise, flattée et honteuse à la fois.

**Gabriella **: Tu joues pas trop mal, c'est pour ça…

**Troy **: Mouais… C'est cela…

Silence pesant à nouveau.

**Troy **: Tu m'as trop fait rire n'empêche quand tu t'es battue contre Ashley !

**Gabriella** : J'en pouvais plus ! Elle me pourri la vie, elle me déteste… et c'est réciproque !

Elle contempla son bras que la furie avait griffé jusqu'au sang. Troy se rapprocha d'elle et prit son bras. Il passa doucement son pouce sur la plaie…

**Troy** (soufflant) : Blessure de guerre ?

Elle hocha la tête. Et le regarda faire. Ses doigts caressaient doucement son bras, lui donnant des frissons. Sa main remonta plus haut, atteignant le creux de son cou, il avança encore un peu et planta un baiser en-dessous de sa mâchoire. Etrangement, elle ne le repoussa pas, même si son souffle s'était acceléré. Il continua à tracer des baisers dans son cour, le long de sa mâchoire, pour finalement atteindre sa bouche. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement et Gabriella ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Elle prit peur. Peut-être qu'il attendait plus qu'elle ne pouvait offrir…

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et il rencontra son oreille.

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement déçu.

**Gabriella **: Je suis désolée…

**Troy **: Mais de quoi ?

**Gabriella** : De… Non rien.

Il ne la comprenait pas très bien. Malgré toutes les rumeurs qu'on pouvait colporter à son sujet, malgré ce que tout le monde pensait de lui et malgré sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine, il n'était pas un « dieu du sexe », un « amant passioné » ni quoi que ce soit dans le genre ! Il n'était sorti qu'avec une fille au collège qui l'avait jeter au bout de trois jours ! Oui, il n'était pas très populaire à l'époque xD

Donc il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune expérience. Mais il savait que cette fille là, il l'appréciait. Elle était naturelle, spontanée, un peu maladroite aussi, et puis très jolie.

L'embrasser dans le cou, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps. Une « petite folie » qu'il ne ce serait jamais cru le courage de réaliser ! Il n'avait pas autant de cran que ça, et pourtant, là, avec elle, il se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, là…

Il inspira profondément et ses narines s'emplirent de ce parfum de pêche qu'elle portait.

_Elle veut me torturer ou quoi ?_ gémissait-il intérieurement.

Gabriella porta instinctivement une main à sa bouche. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. C'est fou ce que peut apporter comme sensualité et comme passion le seul fait de rester à deux dans une pièce close. Elle ramena ses genoux tout contre elle. Il ne faisait pas chaud dans la pièce et elle grelottait.

Troy l'observait et vit qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Gabriella.

La jeune fille lui souria, appréciant l'attention.

**Troy** : On aura plus chaud… à deux, non ?

Elle se surprit à sourire, d'une façon… un peu coquine, provocatrice.

Il prit ça pour un oui et se colla contre elle. Il mit une main sur son bras gauche pour la ramener vers lui. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre son épaule, comme si ils étaient amoureux officiellement.

**Troy** : Gabriella.

**Gabriella** : Hum ?

**Troy** : Je t'aime.

** A suivre **

Je suis sadique je sais de finir comme ça xD lol Vous aimez, vous aimez pas ? Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Je n'aime les reviews ! Encore encore ! lol ! Nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez Et puis… Joyeux noWel en avance !!

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical appartient à Disney.

_**Stuck**_

Ecrit par : Kisa

**Chapitre III**

Généralement les garçons ne lui disaient jamais « je taime » en face. Ca se faisait par msn, par sms, par l'intermédiaire d'un copain ou d'une copine, mais pas face à face ! Et oui, c'est lâche les mecs ! On leur pardonne car c'est dur d'avouer ses sentiments, et qu'on pourrait faire des efforts parfois. Enfin bref, Gabriella avait déjà reçu plusieurs déclarations, qu'elles avait décliné de nombreuses fois d'ailleurs, tant le gars en question était moche, le pauvre. Mais là, c'était pas pareil. Elle avait un canon en face d'elle, LE canon ! Le gars sur lequel elle flashait depuis longtemps !

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible ! T'a mal entendu ma vieille… »

Pourtant, elle espérait que ses oreilles ne lui avaient jouer aucun tour !

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui…

Gabriella : Mais je rêve ?

Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Monsieur Troy Bolton venait de s'endormir.

Gabriella : Comment est-ce qu'il peut s'endormir après m'avoir dit un truc pareil ? gromella-t-elle.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger le corps du jeune homme, qui se retrouva sur ses genoux. Elle sursauta mais ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, ses doigts se portèrent instinctivement sur le visage du garçon, traçant les traits de son visage avec douceur. Il souria dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose.

Troy : …aime… beaucoup…

Elle rougit.

Gabriella : Imbécile, tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais tu n'attends même pas ma réponse ? C'est malin… murmura-t-elle gentillement.

Elle décida d'essayer de dormir elle aussi, un peu inquiéte quand à se qui se passerait demain…

**…**

Ce fut Troy qui se réveilla le premier. Il frotta lentement ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une salle de classe ! Il se remémora rapidement ce qui s'était passé la veille et ne put s'empêcher de devenir rouge en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Gabriella… Cette dernière dormait paisiblement, un bras sur son ventre et la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. Elle était belle…

Il avait été on ne peut plus sincère hier. Il l'aimait vraiment. En fait, il voulait lui demander de sortir avec lui depuis pas mal de temps, mais il était assez timide, et le fait qu'elle soit pratiquement toujours accompagnée de son amie Taylor n'arrangeait pas les choses… Il avait été séduit par son naturel et son charme dès qu'il l'avait vue entrer au lycée pour la première fois. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas été dans la même classe et il n'avait pas tellement pu l'approcher de près… Il savourait donc les moments où il pouvait la regarder étudier à la bibliothèque, la tête penchée sur ses bouquins ou quand elle venait assister à ses entraînements de basket… Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était vautré par terre en essayant de l'impressionner… Quelle honte !

Et dire qu'il s'était endormi hier… Il se frappa la tête plusieurs fois en se répétant à lui même « T'es stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! ». En fait, il ne pensait pas s'être déclaré à haute voix, mais il le pensait si fort que s'était sorti tout seul…

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille à côté de lui. Il replaça une méche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres… Quelles étaient douces… Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser pleinement…

**…**

Gabriella avait entendu bouger près d'elle et avait senti quelque chose de mouillé sur son visage. Elle battit un peu des paupières et entrouvrit les yeux… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la bouche de Troy ! Alerte ! Alerte !

Surprise, elle recula aussi vite qu'elle put et se cogna au coin d'un bureau.

Gabriella : Aïe-euh ! gémit-elle en se frottant la tête.

Troy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Gabriella : C'est pas drôle ! Ca fait mal idiot !

Troy : Tu veux peut-être un bisou magique ? proposa-t-il malicieusement en s'avançant un peu.

Gabriella : Ou… NON ! Et puis d'ailleurs c'est à cause de toi tout ça ! Tu m'a fait peur ! Je t'obséde tant que ça pour que tu veuilles m'embrasser pendant mon sommeil ?

Troy : Qui te dit que je voulais t'embrasser ? Je voulais peut-être te mordre !:p

Gabriella : Je savais pas que t'étais un cannibal en plus !

Troy : Tu ne sais rien de moi ! En plus, tu es enfermée avec monsieur le cannibale pendant tout le week-end !!

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et soupira bruyamment.

Gabriella : J'avais complétement oublier ! J'ai tellement bien dormi que je pensais être dans mon lit !

Troy : Heu… le lit, c'était moi en fait ! Tu étais carrément affalée sur mon torse musclé !

Gabriella (pouffant) : Laisse moi rire ! Mais… En plus c'est toi qui m'as dormi dessus ! Hier, après que…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit hier et commença à baisser la tête. Il comprit immédiatement à quoi elle pensait et prit son menton dans sa main pour pouvoir rencontrer ses yeux. La jeune fille surprise, se laissa quand même faire.

Troy : Je n'ai pas menti hier… quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Gabriella sentit encore une vague de chaleur remplir ses joues. Il l'aimait alors, vraiment ?

Troy : Et… toi ?

Elle ne savait que répondre, bien entendu elle fantasmait sur lui depuis longtemps mais en fait, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout, comment pouvait-elle dire comme ça qu'elle l'aimait ? Troy fut un peu vexé par son silence mais se fit compréhensif.

Troy : J'avoue que c'est un peu brusque comme déclaration, mais je le pense vraiment. Si… si tu m'aimes, rien qu'un peu… Ne me repousse pas…

Gabriella : De qu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour qu'il soit plus près d'elle et répondit à son baiser, et l'approfondit…

Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, ils soufflaient fortement, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

Troy : Wah…

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, oui, c'était sûrement le meilleur baiser qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie. Mais il attendait toujours sa réponse, il fallait qu'elle lui dise… ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Gabriella : Troy…

Ca lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom.

Gabriella : Je crois que je t'ai toujours admirer… et aimer. Mais je parle de ton physique, de ton allure… Au fond, je ne connais rien de toi ! Je ne sais pas quel caractère tu as, ce que tu aimes comme musique, tes loisirs, ce que tu fais de tes…

Troy : Chut… murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, tu sauras tout ce que tu veux… on a tout le temps. Mais la chose principale qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que je t'aime sincérement et que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi.

Elle souria et hocha doucement la tête.

Gabriella : D'accord, je vais te poser plein de questions…

Troy : … et tu sauras tout de moi. Mais, en échange, j'aurai le droit de te poser des questions à mon tour…

Elle fronça les sourcils, la manière dont il l'avait présenter ne présageait rien de bon…

Gabriella : Heu… quel genre de questions ?

Il eut un petit sourire coquin et elle comprit que ce n'était même pas la peine d'entendre sa réponse !

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical appartient à Disney.

_**Stuck**_

Ecrit par : Kisa

**Chapitre IV**

Gabriella ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Quelles questions ?

Troy : Vas-y, commence, à toi l'honneur !

Gabriella : Si tu veux ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel, alors… quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Troy : Whah, la question qui tue ! Fais gaffe, je risque d'être gêné !

Elle lui tira la langue.

Troy : Bleu sans hésiter ! A mon tour, avec combien de gars es-tu sortie et lequel a été le meilleur ?

Gabriella : Ca fait deux questions, non ?

Troy : Bon ok, répond qu'à la première !

Gabriella : Avec trois mecs et si tu veux vraiment savoir, il n'y avait pas de « meilleur ».

Troy : Whah, tu me bats !

Gabriella : Sur quoi ?

Troy : Moi je suis sorti qu'avec une fille et elle m'a jeté !

Gabriella : Non, sérieux ? demanda-t-elle, réellement étonnée.

Troy ria devant son air ahuri.

Troy : Oui, sérieux !

Gabriella : C'est difficile à croire, vu que tu es plutôt réputé pour être le tombeur de ces dames !

Troy : Ah bon, tu le penses aussi ?

Gabriella : Ca tu le sauras pas !

Troy : A part si je te pose la question maintenant :p

Gabriella : T'as pas le droit, j'y répondrais pas sinon !

Troy : Alors t'auras un gage !

Gabriella : Et puis d'abord pourquoi ça ?

Troy : Tout simplement parce que sinon on va s'emmerder comme pas possible ! On a rien à faire, alors il faut bien pimenter un peu la situation !

Gabriella : C'est bon, je veux pas de gage, OUI je pense que tu es aussi un tombeur !

Troy : J'étais sûr que tu ne pouvais pas résister un mon charme fou ! dit-il en riant.

Gabriella : Ca va, t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent ?

Troy : Un peu… Tu me les masse ?

Gabriella : Rêve ! A mon tour ! Alors… la situation la plus embarrassante que tu ais eu jusqu'ici !

Troy : Hum… Quand je me suis vautré à l'entraînement de foot et que tu as rigolé.

Gabriella : Oh je me souviens ! C'était vraiment une gamelle royale n'empêche ! T'as glisser sur le ballon et tu t'es vautrer en beauté ! Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie ! Tu avais de la terre et de l'herbe partout sur le visage après !

Troy : Merci de compatir à ma douleur, ça fait plaisir…

Gabriella : Excuse moi mais c'était trop tordant… Mais comment ça se fait que tu m'ais vue ?

Troy : Parce que je te regarde tout le temps, même si tu le remarques pas…

Elle devint rouge.

Troy : Et c'est de ta faute si je suis tombé ! Tu me déconcentres à chaque fois que tu viens me voir !

Gabriella (riant) : N'exagère pas !

Troy : Je n'exagère pas… D'ailleurs, là, maintenant, je suis aussi déconcentré…

Il la regardait avec un regard un peu fiévreux et elle préféra ne pas répondre…

Gabriella (changeant de sujet) : Bon, vas-y pose moi une autre question !

Troy : Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de plus sexy chez un mec ?

Gabriella (sans hésiter) : Ses yeux ! Si quelqu'un a de beaux yeux bleus… Je fonds généralement…

Troy : Il me semble que j'ai des yeux bleus, non ?

Gabriella : Oui, mais j'ai dit « généralement » !

Troy : Mouais…

Gabriella : Et toi, que préféres-tu chez une fille ?

Troy : Son naturel. Toi, tu es très naturelle…

Gabriella déglutit, il aimait bien la voir mal à l'aise, et bien elle ne lui ferait pas se plaisir !

Troy : Avec qui as tu eu ton meilleur baiser ?

Il se moquait d'elle, non ? Son meilleur baiser c'était avec lui bien entendu ! Il embrassait comme un dieu !

Gabriella : Heu… (chuchotant) toi.

Troy : J'ai pas très bien entendu ?

Gabriella (un peu plus fort) : Avec toi…

Troy : Ca tombe bien, moi aussi…

Gabriella : Bon, heu, alors…as-tu des frères et sœurs ?

Troy : Non. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Gabriella : Et (reculant) quel est ton film préféré ?

Troy : Harry Potter (s'approchant) mais tu me tentes…

Gabriella (coincée contre le mur) : Ta nourriture préférée ? chuchota-t-elle.

Troy : Sans hésitations, je répondrais tes lèvres… chuchota-t-il lui aussi en se penchant pour s'emparer de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Elle se laissa faire et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il passa ses mains froides dans son dos et elle frissonna en le serrant encore plus contre elle. Il abandonna ses lèvres un moment pour embrasser son cou, qu'il suça doucement laissant une marque rouge vif. Elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer et un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, faisant frémir le jeune homme.

Gabriella : Tr, Troy…

Troy : Oui ? répondit-il entre deux baisers.

Gabriella : Je, j'ai…

Troy : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en essayant de tirer sur son gilet.

Un immense grondement retentit dans la pièce. Aussitôt Troy s'écarta de Gabriella.

Gabriella : Je.. j'ai faim !˝

Troy la regarda avec de grands yeux.

Troy : Ne me dis pas que ce bruit c'était ton ventre ?

Gabriella : Heu… si ! rougit-elle.

Troy : Et ben, on dirais le grognement d'un lion enragé !

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

Troy : Aïe-euh ! Mais c'est vrai en plus ! Et puis ton ventre il m'a interrompu, je peux reprendre ?

Gabriella : Non, j'arrive à rien quand j'ai faim !

Troy : Mais… Méchant ventre !

Nouveau grondement.

Gabriella : C'était pas moi !

Troy eut un petit sourire gêné.

Gabriella : Mais… c'était toi ! Et c'est qui qui se moquait de moi à l'instant, hein ?

Troy : Bon, ça va ! J'ai trop la dalle !

Gabriella : Mais où est-ce qu'on va trouver à manger ?T-T

Troy : Je peux te mordre ?

Gabriella : Très drôle !

**. A suivre . **

Reviews:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical appartient à Disney.

_**Stuck**_

Ecrit par : Kisa

**Chapitre V**

Gabriella : J'ai trop faim, j'en peux plus ! se plaignit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

Troy : Idem de ce côté ! renchérit-il.

Gabriella : Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Il faut encore tenir un jour et demi ! T-T

Troy : Faut juste trouver de la bouffe !

Gabriella : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais où tu vas trouver à manger dans une salle de classe, hein ? dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Troy : Tu me fais un gros bisou et je te dirai comment !

Gabriella : J'ai l'impression que c'est un piège…

Troy : Non non, chuis sérieux ! Mais d'abord j'ai besoin d'un gros câlin et d'un groooos bisou !!

Gabriella : Il y a trente secondes, tu demandais que le bisou !

Troy : Oui, mais j'ai réfléchit et j'aurai besoin AUSSI d'un gros câlin et je prends aussi tout ce que tu peux proposer !;)

Gabriella : Que… t'es bête ! dit-elle en rougissant.

Il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse doucement. Il veut continuer mais elle se retire.

Troy : Mais-euh… T-T

Gabriella : Je peux pas je te dis, mon ventre me déconcentre ! Alors ?

Troy : Alors quoi ?

Gabriella : T'as dit que tu savais où on pourrait se procurer de la bouffe ! 

Troy : Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Il se leva et commença à regarder sous toutes les tables de la salle.

Gabriella : Troy ?

Troy : Hum ?

Gabriella : Ya rien sous les tables.

Il ne répond pas et quelque chose lui vient à l'esprit.

Gabriella : Rassure moi. Ne me dis pas que tu cherches ce que je penses ?

Il relève la tête, affichant un beau sourire.

Troy : Ca dépend, à quoi tu penses ?

Gabriella : En général, sous les tables, on trouve des vieux chewing-gums…

Troy : Justement !

Gabriella : Berk ! T'es dégueu ! Ca va pas ? J'préfère mourir de faim plutôt que de manger des… berk !! Ca me dégoûte ! Non, sérieux Troy, tu pensais pas aux chewing-gums ?

Troy se contente de la regarder en souriant.

Gabriella : Ah non !!! Arrête ça ! Berk berk berk !

Troy ne peut plus tenir, il éclate de rire.

Troy : T'es trop marrante !! Franchement, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te proposer des chewing-gums ? C'était pour voir si tu marchais En plus, ça te nourris pas !

Elle lui tire la langue et croise les bras contre sa poitrine.

Gabriella : Merci, chuis au courant ! Alors elle est où la nourriture ?

Troy (riant encore) : Je t'adore vraiment ! On dirait une morfale !!

Gabriella : Mais, ya que toi qui rigole !XD Comment tu peux dire que tu m'adores en me traitant de morfale ?!

Elle se tourne, faisant mine de bouder, Troy s'approche alors et l'encercle par derrière, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, il commence à lui chatouiller le cou. Elle ne peux s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant ses lèvres sur la peau sensible de son cou et se met à rire quand il la chatouille.

Elle se retourne vivement, passe ses bras autour de son cou et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, les effleurant à plusieurs reprises pour le taquiner. Car dès qu'il veut approfondir le baiser elle se recule, pour revenir ensuite le touchant à peine, du bout des lèvres.

Troy : C'est pas du jeu ! gromelle-t-il.

Gabriella : Chacun son tour ! sourit-elle.

« Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime » pensa Troy en ne cessant de la dévorer des yeux.

Troy : Alors, peut-être dans le bureau du prof ?

Gabriella : Troy ! Tu m'avais dis que tu savais où on trouverais à manger ! Et depuis tout à l'heure tu fais que des suppositions et…

Grrblumblumgruuuuuuuuuuuuu

Traduction : mon ventre réclame à manger :p

Troy : J'aime les bruits que tu fais ! C'est mignon !

Gabriella : Te moque pas de moi Troy ! Je te promet que j'ai trop trop la dalle…

Troy : Ok princesse, je vais te sauver ! Enfin, je vais sauver ton ventre !;)

Il se plaça sur la chaise du prof et tira de toutes ses forces sur un des tiroirs. Malheureusement, il était fermer à clé, et ne semblait pas vouloir céder à la force de ses bras !

Gabriella : Attends, pousse toi, je vais essayer la technique soft !

Elle sortit une épingle à cheveu de sa poche et essaya de traficoter la serrure…

Troy : Wha, t'y arrives ?? demanda-t-il, impressioné.

Gabriella : Heu… non ! lol ! Pourtant dans les films ça marche !

Troy : Atta, laisse faire le pro ! s'exclama-t-il en retroussant ses manches.

Gabriella : Mouais, mouais !

Troy : T'as pas l'air convaincue par mes capacités…

Gabriella : Oh, mais non ! C'est pas ça du touuuut !!

Troy : Ok, alors on fait un marché ! Si je réussis, tu sors officiellement avec moi

Gabriella (souriant) : D'accord, mais si tu perds, je ne sors pas avec toi ?

Troy : Heu…

Il avait l'air bien embêté et Gabriella souria, de toutes les manières à présent elle avait très envie de sortir avec lui.

Gabriella : Non, si tu perds, tu seras obligé de m'emmener au restaurant quand on sortira d'ici !

Troy : Ca marche !

Il insère l'épingle dans l'ouverture et la tourne dans tous les sens, tant et si bien qu'elle pète dans ses doigts en faisant un petit « dzouing ».

Troy : Mais-euh !!!!! Elle est morte !!!!!! C'est pas de la top-qualité !

Gabriella : J't'embête ! C'est toi qui as forcer comme une brute !!

Troy : Bon tant pis ! se résigne-t-il en jetant le reste de l'épingle par dessus son épaule, il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen pour manger.

Gabriella : Lequel ??

Troy : Aller à la cantine

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse.

Gabriella : Mais sois pas stupide Troy !! Comment veux-tu qu'on aille à la cantine puisque qu'on peut pas sortir d'ici ??

Troy : Haha, t'aimerai bien savoir, hein ? Bon ok, je le dis ! ajoute-t-il en voyant l'air contrarié de sa presque-petite-amie.

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand, observant en bas.

Troy : Whah ! C'est haut quand même !!

Gabriella se rapproche à son tour de la fenêtre.

Gabriella : Mais ça va pas ??!! s'exclame-t-elle en le voyant se hisser sur le rebord, tu vas pas passer par dehors ?!

Troy : Il faudra bien si on veut sortir d'ici ! Et puis je croyais que t'avais faim ?

Gabriella a presque les larmes aux yeux, elle l'encercle tendrement de ses bras.

Gabriella : J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Troy lui sourit et lui rend son étreinte.

Troy : Il va rien m'arriver ! Je suis ultra fort en escalade !!

Gabriella : Chuis pas rassurée… --

Troy : Mais si, ne t'inquiéte pas !

Et sur ces mots, il enjambe le reste de la fenêtre et se retrouve au-dessus du vide, sur le petit rebord du mur. Il s'accroche aux coins de la fenêtre et souffle un bon coup. Gabriella, elle, retient son souffle et l'observe, interdite.

Troy : Bon, je vais essayer d'atteindre la fenêtre de gauche !

Gabriella : F.. fais attention ! murmure-t-elle.

Il avance, le dos collé au mur et bientôt il n'est plus à portée de sa vue. Elle croise les doigts et ferme les yeux.

Troy : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La jeune fille sursaute en entendant le cri de terreur de Troy. Elle se précipite vers la fenêtre et ne le trouve plus.

Gabriella : Troy ! Troy !! appelle-t-elle, affolée.

Pas de réponse. Puis…

Troy : Je t'ai fait peur ?

Et il est là, passant sa tête par la fenêtre de gauche, il a réussit à entrer et arbore un sourire espiègle. Gabriella serre le poing avant de crier :

Gabriella : MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!!!!??? TU M'AS FAIT UNE DE CES PEURS !! NE RECOMMENCE JAMAIS CA TROY BOLTON !!

Il lui envoie un baiser du bout des doigts.

Troy : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle soupire. Ce mec allait vraiment la tuer !

Gabriella : Bon, alors, tu peux venir m'ouvrir ?

Troy : Heu…

Gabriella : Quoi ?

Troy : En fait, la porte est aussi fermée ici !

La jeune fille passe une main sur son visage.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

**. A suivre .**


End file.
